lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1631
Report #1631 Skillset: Pureblade Skill: New-WeakenedHeart Org: Ur'Guard Status: Rejected Mar 2017 Furies' Decision: No. Problem: With the change to Exsanguinate to require critical chest wounds in addition to Crit Gut+InternalBleeding for the instant kill due to adjacent placement, there remains the issue of very little reason to actually strike the chest of the target at all due to the only two current afflictions placed there (OpenChest=Haemophilia Dust cure, and SeverPhrenic=Sensitivity Slush cure) offer no actual Ice based afflictions to validate any reason to target that bodypart beyond wound building as it is, and no Ice based Aff to consume an ice application to help maintain Wounding pressure on that bodypart. The purpose of this Report is to address this lack with a new affliction that would work concurrently with Pureblades battle mechanic focus still allowing for bleed pressure, as well as validate striking that bodypart. 1 R:10 Solution #1: Introduce a new Aff at Heavy, WeakenedHeart, which will cause Manabarbs (steam cure) on the target and reapplies till cured with Ice to chest. Manabarbs cause damage based on mana usage, and since the biggest complaint for Pureblades bleeding mechanic lies in how easily spammed clot is to counter the Combatstyle Bleeder, PinLeg/PinArm skills to cause bleed bursts, this will allow a target to still be penalized for just pre-clotting. Also allows for better reason to strike at the Chest with enough efforts to push into Heavy Wounds (35-74 wounds) instead of just legs and gut, without wasting precious balance time drawing away from Wound pressure with it being an ice based cure like InternalBleeding with a tic of reapplication of once per 10s. With an ice balance of 2s per, easily curable and might still amount to little more than a means to slightly delay wound curing by the target, but at least provides something. 1 R: 6 Solution #2: As solution 1, but instead of recurring manabarbs, starting at light wounds causes Ice balance recovery to be delayed scaling to level of wounds on the target bodypart. 2 R: 5 Solution #3: Same aff name, but at light chest wounds and instead causes the inability to parry for the duration of it being present on the target till cured with Ice and scaled bleeding based on wounds. Player Comments: ---on 2/16 @ 22:58 writes: Manabarbs is preferred for the sake of the tradeoff in damage that pre-clotting was always complained about for bleed building for Pureblade spec. And the general lack of suitable Ice based Warrior affs has always reduced much of any reason for one to do other than focus solely on Wound Building over anything else. ---on 2/17 @ 02:50 writes: Biggest problem is that supposedly we aren't allowed to make new cured afflictions. ---on 2/17 @ 05:07 writes: Still, kinda needed. Head has zilch as it is save Slitthroat (Heavy), but at least that's not a kill condition bodypart. At least this'll make even striking chest somewhat more purposeful than doing it because Pureblades HAVE to but no other reason. ---on 2/17 @ 05:12 writes: Alternatively, could switch Exsanguinate to requiring both legs at heavy instead of chest at Crit. But figured this route would be better than yet another change to the insta, and still compliment a kill route and the them of the spec. ---on 2/17 @ 22:20 writes: It may be easier to change CollapsedLung than introduce a new affliction. ---on 2/25 @ 01:39 writes: I'm not a fan of giving warriors access to aurics. What about a version of haemophilia on the delayed apply cure instead? ---on 2/28 @ 09:54 writes: I will echo what Raeri said, please do not add aurics to warriors. Therefore I'll not support solution 1 or 2. Solution 3, I'll follow the discussion on this report as my knowledge of warrior combat is limited, but is there really a need to completely disable parry? it sounds like the to go affliction you want to always cause and would synergize really well with a warrior of another spec. ---on 3/7 @ 18:39 writes: I think we can solve this problem without making a new aff. Think about pierceplexus in cavalier, that's taking two strong affs that already exist and putting them in a modifier which makes it worth building chest in cav. For example what if we buffed openchest by giving it an additional wound scaling for bleeding or a strong modifier if the target has internal bleeding, or both? Another random idea that would be more suited for heavy/crit would be pushing ice balance, thematically the idea is that your target is so bloodied that they have to clean themselves off to apply ice properly. If you made that duration scale on wounds that would be the PB-themed version of pierceplexus. Regarding the solutions as presented: I think solution 1 and 2 are overly strong, reoccuring manabarbs is going to absolutely wreck in groups especially teamed with bards, solution 2 is more manageable but still involves making a new aff and could be abused in our current dust stacking meta. I should also note that ice delays are generally the time it takes for the aff to cure, not the time that it takes the balance to recover, it sort of looks like you're talking about the latter which would make this affliction pretty strong. I think a non-aff version of solution 3 could be workable (target parry disabled/reduced for x seconds after hit based on wounds). ---on 3/9 @ 05:29 writes: Hrm. Would need something that's ice based to even merit using it in the first place on Chest, so an interesting point to make OpenChest cause Ice to be delayed scaled to wounds+bleeding. Not sure how easy that'd be to code for though, is the thing. Only reason I suggested a reoccuring aff is A) get around instantly cured while the PB has a 3.5s loss from applying it and nothing really to stick another steam balance to delay its cure in the meantime (and causing asthma was removed from Warriors save Blademaster so that's out), and to still take up an ice balance to validate using an entire strike to afflict instead of wound. @Wobou your suggestion does get around that nicely, if it can be done. ---on 3/9 @ 05:30 writes: Probably better as a replacement for Solution 2 then. ---on 3/14 @ 06:52 writes: Changed Solution 2 to reflect the suggested change ---on 3/16 @ 01:53 writes: I don't think the admin are too keen on adding new affs. With that said, 2 is the most okay if I had to choose. ---on 3/16 @ 12:45 writes: I'm going to abstain on this report. I'm not against any of these effects (well outside of recurring manabarbs) but I don't think think we should be adding new affs for one particular spec because that's how we ended up with a glut of afflictions pre-overhaul. If a new aff could fill several niches for multiple specs/archetypes then it's worth considering but I don't think that's the case for this proposed aff. ---on 3/18 @ 00:31 writes: I don't agree with the problem statement; haemophilia and sensitivity are both useful afflictions. I'm opposed to adding a new affliction just for this skillset, and I feel that the proposed effects are imbalanced. ---on 3/18 @ 03:04 writes: Sorry for commenting late, but I agree with Kaimanahi. The problem statement is... what? The reason for hitting chest is because it is a requirement for your instakill. That makes chest a priority cure for the target: if a person has wounds on chest, and wounds on legs, he actually is in a dilemma. Cure chest to delay insta, and risk a tendon, or cure leg to prevent hinder and let the warrior progress toward his instakill. Substitute leg with any other bodypart that has a an aff that is high priority. If you want to buff exsanguinate, you need to be adding high priority affs to bodyparts OTHER than chest, to heighten the dilemma that opponents face: should I cure this powerful aff on my arm that was added in the last envoy report? Or cure my chest? What about my leg, which will be at tendon-able level soon? What about... etc. Adding a new affliction to chest does... nothing. The PB must still hit chest, and opponents will still prioritize chest. In fact, adding more powerful afflictions to chest will make the choice easier for opponents. Cure leg or chest? CHEST! And the poor PB will just go, "now everyone is always curing chest first. I'm never going to be able to draw their cure away from chest and actually land an exsanguinate!" Secondly, what actually is "pre-clotting"? I've never heard of the term until now, and sure as hell don't understand what that means. If you're referring to clotting before the bleed ticks - that's not some special move called "pre-clotting". That's called normal clotting, and what everyone aims to do. Clotting AFTER the bleed tick is called "late-clotting" - and is considered a painful coding/combat mistake, or bad luck (when the tick happens before you get the chance to clot). Bleed is meant to be clotted BEFORE the tick. Manabarbs doesn't punish "pre- clotting" - nothing does. All bleed-based "punishes" punish late-clotting. Or rather, clotting late is itself the punishment for not clotting earlier. Manabarbs will deal the same health damage whether you clot first ---on 3/18 @ 03:04 writes: Manabarbs will deal the same health damage whether you clot first, or clot later. It doesn't "punish" earlier clotting (which is best practice). TLDR: Without a bleed requirement on exsanguinate, it is now a purely aff-based instakill. A new aff on chest, which is already one of the requirements, will add nothing to exsanguinate. Problem statement doesn't make sense, and the solutions don't help.